Empire of the Sun
by MoonCookie
Summary: A young boy develops conflicted feelings for a man he has come to greatly adore, but ambition and misunderstandings give rise to resentment. A child of the world and a man at the zenith of it who loved him...a bit too much. Jun X Kurotsugu, incest/shota
1. Chapter 1

**W A R N I N G**

**THIS FIC CONTAINS SHOTA, INCEST, AND YAOI.**

**Pairing: Jun x Kurotsugu--- Challengeshipping  
**

**Jun = Barry  
**

**Kurotsugu = Palmer  
**

**If you don't like it (the pairing, any of the themes mentioned), DON'T READ IT!! I WARNED YOUU!!! rofl  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BARRY OR PALMER...(I WISH I DID), but I own this fic. BARRY AND PALMER BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF POKEMON. C:**

**Reference:**

**Kairyu = Dragonite**

**Dosidon= Rhyperior**

**Mirokaross= Milotic**

**Laplace= Lapras**

**Mukuhawk= Staraptor**

**Emperte=Empoleon**

I did alternating versions for the pokemon names, though.

This will be a multi chaptered story..

I really adore this pairing, yes, in the incestuous aspect. I love their personalities, even more so in the game, however I like both the anime and the game...just, I like the game more heeehee~

I spent..so much time thinking and writing this, and it's sadly short for the first chapter, I think..

But you know, I just love to write... It is fun to just spill your feelings into something I suppose, but also, I'm not perfect either..

OTL...why is it that it seems I'm one of few people who like this pairing in this manner? *hides under bed and cries* Well, I hope fans of this pairing can enjoy this..and be happy..or something... I don't know..it makes me happy...so I want to share it. The happiness... mmmm It also seems that I can never find anyone else who srsly likes it...as much as I do.. which..is maybe an insanely obsessive level.

Contains more description than dialogue..but it will vary between chapters. Also, I may abuse ellipses, the " ... " thing going on. I probably also abuse other things too. In terms of the english language, grammer, punctuation etc. It's fun, but it's not like you can't read it, rightttt??? xD I'm sorry, though, my writing only grows with the more I think.

Also, the title name for the story was not my original thought, I was listening to We are the people by Empire of the Sun. I loved the name, THEIR name, so the credit of course is theirs title wise, I just feel like it is such a lovely title, and their songs and the way I feel, interpret the personalities of Jun and his father...remind me of those feelings?

I was inspired by their name.. I may change it, not sure~

I was going to call it...sun gem...or...something but..whatever...rofl.

further note, be aware that Kurotsugu does have a flashback right in the middle, but the way I put it makes it subtle and may srsly throw you off..i'm not sure. Context clues, you gaiz..? =w=

Please enjoy~

* * *

---

**Empire of the Sun**

**---  
**

High up in a skyscraper, a man had stood staring out a large glass window that took up the entire wall. The vista was an endless blue and orange eyes seemed to be lost to the sky in contemplation.

His back was straight, shoulders prominent, and a long, rich green coat that adorned him only added to the elegance of his tall figure. His wild blonde hair gave him a hint of playfulness that was only accentuated by his emphatic gestures and charming smile, however those two things were absent from him at the moment. While his demeanor certainly had authority and prestige written all over it, there was currently a momentary softness to his eyes that expressed a sense of…yearning.

A longing that was darker than he would ever let be known.

A thick blonde lock of hair, the particularly long side-burn that looked like a fox tail, was twirled and pinged between his fingers in absentmindedness. It could have been nervousness, but the main torrent of feeling coursing through him was a mixture of guilt and uncertainty. His mind was pressed with an important personal matter that revealed itself in the form of questions that would spontaneously and endlessly surface. It would make his gut coil and the constant clenching of his fist did little to relieve the unwarranted pressure and anxiety that seemed to grate on his nerves. Neither did he find solace, comfort or answers in the vast sky from high up in his tower.

It really shouldn't have been that big of a deal… Just why was he worried so much..why did it eat at him so?

But in every right, it should have.

A little while ago he felt he would just burst from great pride and love that seemed to be amplified by a sheer inexhaustible thrill that coursed through his veins… but the next..the very next.. a moment that consisted of just 30 minutes had dragged on into what seemed like eternity..

The blonde man cast his gaze to the marble floor as he came to hold his hands behind his back.

He recalled how he had been so happy. It was his dream, his unending pleasure to have come this far, to have waited for the appearance of that lovely child. To have the one you love most come to meet you half way in the middle, in a place so high and regarded that the stars themselves may have been their audience.

It was their platform, their universe…

No one else was meant to give him such unrestrained joy.

He was a deity and this challenger was the only one before him. Their irises shimmered with a fervent and unyielding determination, eyelashes made more defined by the sharpness and furrow of the brows.

The man's eyes shown with piqued interest and the boy's were orange, crystalline gems sparkling with the flecks of fire that one calls resolve.

The deity could have sworn he was looking into his own eyes, a much younger version of them. But he knew they were vastly different.

The way the god had smiled was as charming as the appeal of his broad gestures. The boy's lips had been set in a frown as his expression was painted with such concentration. His gaze was unwavering; taking in every detail of the man whose power was frighteningly great and enigmatic.

And then a gentle thrum reached the boy's ears. The deep tone of the man whose tongue curved over every word with expert ease almost sent shivers dancing down his spine.

"I have dreamed of this for so long…" smiled the god as he took a step forward to engage his challenger.

'…for when else would I have gotten to see you again…'

The young boy nodded once in acknowledgement, standing straighter, soul ever more emblazoned with anticipation and eagerness.

Kurotsugu had taken a brief moment to stare at the ground before looking up and reasserting himself with a vaguely feral expression. Slowly, he breathed out, ferocity latching onto every syllable of his words.

"Come and show me…"

And were it not for the gravity or importance of the situation, the quiet inclination of a deep seated desire would not have been lost on the boy's ears.

"…show me everything you can muster.."

So far, it was just a whisper.

The gleam in the god's eyes was suddenly immensely ominous, and the boy could barely feel his own breath slipping from himself in shallow gasps. It was as if the air was sucked from his lungs when the other had just barely opened their mouth.

Somehow the boy's shoulders were stiff with trepidation; he was even shaking. Although this didn't pass by the older man unnoticed, the boy, with blond wisps of hair much like the other, steeled his nerves.

He affirmed himself, a smile beaming with confidence and audacity.

"It takes two to tango."

The wiser one smiled. He unconsciously smoothed his fingers over a metallic white and ruby colored sphere before parting his lips.

"Then let us dance."

They were two languages that could have very much been one in the same, converging in a tangle of enmeshing thoughts and ideals.

They fought without words, in a silence exhausted with unknown passions that ardently sought to unravel the mysteries of the other's soul with just a mere rendezvous of the eyes.

While one fought for the taste of excitement, the other battled for something more.

For Kurotsugu, the thrill had come in being on the receiving end of all the boy's strategies and surprises. He had sifted through them all, searching for something more, as if there was something greater to it all. He didn't know what it was exactly, how far or deep it lay, but his eyes shined with a vigor that tirelessly searched the younger.

And for the boy who poured the culmination of all his hopes and dreams into this one moment in time, he didn't know if winning or losing would have made them realized, but for some reason, being beaten seemed like the greater possibility that would ultimately end up dragging him back to a world he didn't like. The fear itself and the acknowledgement of such a reality was a threatening darkness that loomed over his conscience.

The young boy did not truly know what he had wanted. He came seeking answers and was only handed more questions. His heart was pinched with sadness but his voice was as strong as his spirit was resilient.

To fight in such a way, was almost painful.

Once during their battle, the boy had seen a visage of his feelings mirrored to him through the ocean colored eyes of his Lapras. The plesiosaur's countenance was of a soothing gentility and the empathetic connection he had with the creature seemed to calm his nerves but Jun was down to his last. His Empoleon and Staraptor had easily been taken out by Dosidon's rock wrecker technique. Speed and a variation of type advantages could have enabled him to win but everything seemed to slip through his fingers no matter what he did.

The man's beautiful Mirokaross had given a soft wail before its oar like body collapsed in a heap from a thunder attack that was surprisingly delivered from the water/ice typed pokémon. But Kurotsugu had only smiled, eyeing the boy the whole time as Kairyu was called out before him.

Truly, this was the epitome of what it meant to be a god.

Jun had never thought there would be such an overwhelming gap between himself and the man he had come to adore, inspired by his infectious ambition, moved by his rash version of grace and crushed-

"Kairyu, stone edge!"

-by affections not meant for him.

"NNHG! NO!! LAPRAS, WATCH OU-…!" but the gentle Pokémon couldn't avoid it.

The marine creature lay there, in a heap upon the floor, barely moving. The battle was over.

Kurotsugu recalled his kairyu and stood complacently waiting.

A silence fell upon the room as the older man, with sharp eyes, had watched the small boy approach the exhausted creature. Footsteps were faintly heard upon the smooth floor with every stride closer in the darkness.

'..such beautiful promise..' his eyes shifted down from the teal scarf twirled around his neck to the boy's lithe frame.

Jun had leaned down, lips moving gently in a series of hushed words to comfort his fallen companion as its head was stroked gently. A soft, aquatic wail was emitted from the pokémon in a tired bliss before it too was recalled into its ball.

The boy had slowly stood up but trained his eyes on the ground beneath him and as his shoulders sagged and fists unclenched, he wondered what he had been fighting for.

"Jun.."

The name escaped Kurotsugu's lips as a mere murmur. When the boy had lifted his head up seconds later, he was almost taken aback by the look of contempt on the young one's face, but before he could even question why, it had drastically changed.

For all his smiles and laughter, Jun wore this expression well.

'It's natural to feel this way', he told himself. Though, as he peered at his hands, he winced several times as his face became hot and feverish. He hated to feel so weak but the only thing he could do was muster a faltering determination that was much stronger when he had first faced his father.

Kurotsugu had not found what he had been looking for even though he knew it slept deep, but what he did see in those shimmering eyes were pools of profound sadness, a painful desperation and an aching need that called out to him but at the same time would not let him touch it.

And he wanted to know why.

He curled his fists, gazing at his child with a desire to tell him so many things, to do... many things.

But as tears streamed down the young boy's face, all hope died in the man's chest.

With delicate fingers and an outstretched arm he reached for the one he loved most, but when the boy turned his back and ran, any form of affection died on the man's lips as his heart was torn in two.

Back in his quarters, Kurotsugu wondered what right he had at all to even so much as stare at the boy, let alone hold him. He liked to believe that in the time he had been a vacant space in the boy's life, not much had changed, that Jun had not changed. But he was so wrong and it was such a silly thing to believe that something like that could happen. Of course people change, they change every day, continuously growing and…

He had realized how more lovely Jun had indeed become.

And in regards to himself, Kurotsugu would more or less always feel some sort of shame or guilt eating away at his soul, but the one thing he regretted and promised himself he would never do was deny Jun any affection simply because his heart beat a little faster when their eyes would meet and found himself staring into them a little longer than he should.

Taping his fingers upon the armrest of a chair he now resided in, he found himself glancing at the time on his wrist every so often. After their private match earlier that day, Kurotsugu had requested to see Jun especially considering how things hadn't ended so well.

Bringing his fingers to his temples, he closed his eyes in irritation as his stomach did flips over thinking about just what he was going to say but he didn't have long.

On the opposite side of the room, a door opened and Jun had silently slipped in. Upon hearing the door click as it shut closed, Kurotsugu had slightly stiffened. He proceeded to stand and watched as the younger crossed the room to the spot in front of him. Behind the boy was the glass window, and beyond it was a sky that was no longer blue, but one painted with rich tones of magenta and orange.

Kurotsugu breathed, taking in the solemn expression on Jun's face but the liveliness of his eyes foretold of a dynamic aspect to his personality that attributed to the moment's spontaneity. It also did nothing to ease the tension he felt.

"Papah.."

The sound had come out somewhat scratchy around the edges, but for the most part the gentle tone was soothing to his ears and he found it was something he sorely missed.

It was hours ago that the boy's cheeks had been streaked with tears and the blonde vaguely wondered that should he smooth a finger over the soft skin, would it still be damp. As Kurotsugu, a bit shyly but endearingly, reached an arm around the boy to draw him close, he exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. However, his peace was short lived.

Before he could embrace the smaller blonde, Jun had, with an unknown strength, shoved the man away.

Kurotsugu found himself violently forced backwards into his recliner. He was, at the very least, shocked. His lips parted in a disturbed expression that was read as speechlessness and when Jun proceeded to straddle him, he immediately straightened, pressing his back further into the chair. Welcoming such close proximity in just mere seconds caught the older blonde completely off guard and it was more than just startling.

Unconscious of how hard he gripped the armrests, Kurotsugu's gaze was met with the piercing ones of the other. His own mouth formed a thin line as he peered back with half lidded eyes, unaware of his erratic heartbeat.

Yes, to say his father seemed a little put off was no lie, but Jun curled his fists at how stoic and calm the man still was. He seemed to wait, bide his time and content himself with just studying the boy in his lap. He always seemed to have the upper hand, and the man most certainly did. But Jun's curiosity was a wild card and instead of wondering, he acted out his own thoughts much to the unknown anxiety of his father.

Filled with mixed emotions of anger and pain, Jun smoothed his hands up the fabric of the man's chest in an innocent act that was no such thing to Kurotsugu. If Jun had been looking, he would have seen the man's dawning expression of horror and surprise. Or was it…something else?

The twelve year old rested his hands on broad shoulders as he pulled himself up, knees digging into the cushion of the chair. Their chests were pressed together and Kurotsugu could feel every curve of the sinuous, lithe body. Even the feel of the boy's pelvis pressing into his lower abdomen, just inches above his own belt line, made his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth.

"..one day.." the innocent had softly breathed.

Jun had brushed his cheek along his father's, weaving both arms around the man's neck as he continued to whisper hotly into the other's ear. Kurotsugu felt his breath hitch and his mind go blank at the warm, tingling sensation of the boy's breaths on his skin making his own temperature spike. Swallowing hard, he could almost feel the moist tongue on the lobe of his ear. Every ounce of Kurotsugu's attention was clinging to his son's words.

"…one day, I will bring you to your knees…father."

The harshly spoken endearment that only referred to the man came out in an even quieter tone that could have very well been a hiss. Kurotsugu opened his mouth but his tongue found no words to move to. He was emotionally mixed regarding the implications and the reasons that moved the boy to say such a thing. And why did he have to say it in such a way…

More than he would like to admit, he not only grasped at every word that was said, twirling them over in his mind, but also the feelings they had been spoken from and the inviting orifice from which they had left.

Slowly, the child slipped out of his father's lap, unaware of just how tantalizing his movements were in the man's eyes. But as the bundle of warmth left him, Kurotsugu slightly winced as he realized how sorely he wanted the boy to stay so he could circle his arms around the smaller. But the passion, from which Jun had spoken, he had noted was more of the resentful kind.

'..do you hate me that much, Jun…?' the man sadly mused.

Once again, the boy's face wore a solemn expression as he stood gazing at his father who just as equally gazed back. He wanted the older man to say something, anything, but only the only sound that reached his ears was the soft murmur of his name before tired eyes, once filled with love, had grown dark and looked away.

Was it disgust? Was it shame? Jun had only briefly pondered this before he too looked away and left, his heart sinking to the bottom of his soul.

After some time, Kurotsugu leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. Beyond the glass window, the setting sun lit up the sky with breathtaking hues of burnt orange and ruby fires, but as the last rays reached out to touch him, the skyscraper god wondered when he would see that precious child again.

* * *

Please tell me how you feeeel *makes heart shape with fingers* C:

I hope I did not turn you offfff.....lol..

Yeaaahhh...what does it all mean.

So, plz allow me to explain my unfabulous self.

yu=You

Ok , I know I used alternations between the Japanese and English names for the pokemon, but for some reason reading staraptor's jap name felt like the srsness was taken away from the situation. But the other jap names are so pretty…

Also, I know that the pkmn combination vs palmer's party seems like..it seems like Jun would win right?

Oh jeezis, or maybe yu just think it's a horrible combination, but I wanted him to have Pokémon that would seem familiar..empoleon and staraptor being two of the choices and I added laplace bc of the fact that it knows ice, water and an electric type move…that gives it versatility.. plus in the game it has (imo) good stats that are evened out….and it's cute. Or maybe like why the fudge would you pitch bird Pokémon against dosidon right? Like…whyyy?? Then there's also the question of dosidon's speed and recover time from when it uses rock wrecker so yu might think k how did it take out empoleon AND staraptor? But this just kinda…tries to illustrate the fact that stat wise perhaps Jun's Pokémon weren't that quite up to game/par. At least it alludes to the fact that perhaps Jun can beat his daddy one day perhaps at the same time it make Palmer look like he has ridiculous amount of power in terms of his Pokémon.

But sheeeyet. K, amazing sheet happens when yu enter battle tower. Amazing sheet happens when yu face palmer. Plz don't argue with me about it. Sheet happens in battle tower. Sheet can happen here.

Jun started out with empoleon first, Kurotsugu used Rhyperior, empoleon has weakness against fighting so most likely hammer arm could have ko-ed it. Empoleon could have speed advantage over dosidon, but this is Jun's first time, plus I want him to lose rofl, so let's blame speed stat, otherwise something like hydropump could have fucked palmer over. Then there is starraptor, you have speed advantage here but I don't think it would srsly be able to do heavy damage to KO Rhyperior, plus it is weak against rock type moves so rock wrecker could have been the choice here to KO it. Actually you could argure how messed up it is in my logic that Jun didn't call out Lapras after using Empoleon to beat Dosidon

So that leaves Jun with just his Lapras and Palmer with Dosidon, Milotic AND Dragonite, rofl damn. Going with random possibility scenario of on the chance that Lapras KO's Rhyperior with surf/hydro pump, then it currently will be up against Milotic (POINTS TO FIC). I know, that bitch does not go down easily, its spec def is ridiculous, k lets say that even though lapras knows thunder and assuming that lapras isn't up to par with the unbelievably strong Tycoon, that it at least gets weakened with dragon pulse courtesy of milotic (I think milotic's speed is higher than lapras's so it gets to attack first anyway). Also milotic did not use hypnosis, and even if I made it happen Jun would not have chesto berry, he gave his lapras a splash plate/mystic water …

Lapras is weakened, it is part ICE type which makes it weak to rock type moves, adding to the fact that Dragonite is super strong bc I keep emphasizing stat/ability gap here, it also knows stone edge which hurts in the place it mattersss most. Dragonite is pretty fast to boot. AND THAT IS HOW JUN LOST.

And this is how i am unfabulous~

Did I really have to explain all of that.

I really do not know. I also can't belive I spent 30 minutes reasearching these Pokémon on their types and attacks. And I spent another 15 thinking this out. Guess that's what makes it funnnn~


	2. Chapter 2

**W A R N I N G **

***BUSTS THROUGH THE WALL LIKE THE KOOLAID MAN***

**OHHH YEAAAHHHH**

**HAY GUYS, THIS FIC CONTAINS INCEST, YAOI, AND SHOTA. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU BECAUSE I JUST FREAKIN DID. AND IF YOU SOMEHOW COULDNT SEE THE WARNING IN CHAPTER ONE THEN WELL..YOU SEE IT NOW.**

**PAIRING: Jun X Kurotsugu (challengeshipping)**

**Jun=Barry/Pearl= 12+ yrs old little boy/ son=daddy's boy/secretly wants to be raped  
**

**Kurotsugu=Palmer/Tower Tycoon=mid thirties or something=father=pedophile**

**also kairyu=dragonite**

**Kouki=Lucas**

**Shirona=Cynthia  
**

**nanakamado= Prof Rowan  
**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON. GDI, I WISH I DID.**

**I OWN THIS FIC THOUGH.  
**

**ALL NIGHT ALRIGHTT LETS GET IT ON TONIGHT**

**I've been good but I could be better~**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR OOCNESS.**

" blah blah" = speech/outloud dialogue

' blahhh' =mental thought**  
**

I also apologize ...for..

SENSE...THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY. Whatever you may feel or how it may make you feel...i spent several days, almost a week thinking about situations and typing this out. It was on and off and on and off, so perhaps it may seem..i dont know..swingy like moods are when a person is on that certain punctuation. Or on drugs maybe. I also didn't expect this to be so long...eh..honestly i cut the chapter in half because i like to talk, apparently *cry cry* All of it is..twisted and random and..mellow. I read over this so many times, plz bare with me on things like punctuation or spelling. I go back periodically to reread over my things ^q^ *makes heart with fingers and blows kisses*

But I dearly hope you enjoy it~

* * *

Chapter 2

To See You

It had been three weeks, almost a month. Out of those three, it had been a week since he started staying in such a place that was more than familiar to him.

And it was in this place, that even when people came who inevitably changed, the aura and beauty here seemed to stay the same.

Oh…but perhaps that was silly. You can never step in the same river twice. Such was the same with the lustrous liquid, whose blue fingers were frothed and foamy at the tips as they rolled up past a boy's ankles, at times even coming up to his knees.

The flow was always so viscous for all its tranquility. He associated inconsistent things with an erratic flow and motion that was wild, sometimes even dangerous. But he gazed at his reflection in the pristine water and wondered how deceiving it could be. Even its "true" form was gentle when it just as much could swallow you whole.

About half a mile away from town past a clearing of trees, two boys would casually exchange words while enjoying each other's company on the white shore of the Sandgem beach. It was by no means large, but it was secluded and quaint. Here, they were filled with nostalgia and the bright/white silver aura of the sand contrasted with the dark cobalt of the further stretches of water. Dark green trees lined the banks and the sky here was a gentle but stormy, deep blue.

Quietly, a dark eyed blunette sat in the sand. Munches were occasionally heard as he routinely dipped his hand into a bag of octillery-fish flavored snacks and with vague interest, watched the pensive form of a blonde haired boy nearby.

It had been half an hour since they really had any kind of meaningful conversation but the fair haired boy on the beach had enjoyed the silence just as much as the other. Still…as good as these fish snacks were, they didn't really provide any kind of entertainment. By all means, his stomach was amused and it wasn't like he didn't have deeper things to think about regarding other people but he hadn't seen his friend in such a while that their lively banter was rather missed. He sighed and opened his mouth.

"Jun, you have really long eyelashes", the brunette verbally prodded.

"Well, you have really long ones too." The blonde equally stated.

The boy shoved a few chips into his mouth, crunching up the salty snack before responding.

"Hnmm..actually, I think yours are even longer than Hikari's", he blinked before maneuvering a small hand into the bag once more.

Jun leaned his head back, gazing at the dark haired boy at an angle while shoving a hand into a back pocket. The blonde slightly furrowed his brows.

"What are you trying to say, Kiki? That I'm more feminine than Hikari?" Jun's lips curved into a smirk as his eyes became half lidded.

The cerulean eyed boy suddenly stopped chewing in favor of glaring daggers at the other. His cheek puffed up with an intake of air.

"Uhgn…Jun, it's _Kou_ki, not_ Kiki_… Stop trying to rearrange the syllables in my name to give me some kind of pet endearment."

"Well I could also call you KoKo, like chocolate. That sounds wayyyy cuter" the blonde teased.

"..shut it Jun."

Jun turned back around to look out at the water and muttered to himself.

"Whatever you say, _Kiki_"

Kouki pouted as the other boy's laughter reached his ears. He vigorously chewed on the bite sized fish cakes and decided to talk through a mouthful of it, obviously not amused. He placed a finger to his chin and looked his blonde friend up and down.

"Oh ..well…You know, if you just lost the pants and got some white high heels, your shirt is long enough to make it look like you were wearing a dress …and maybe if you fought the tycoon while wearing one, he might be distracted by your slender legs..or the frills on your panties peeking out from underneath."

Jun swiftly turned around, cheeks stained with pink and eyes wide as saucers.

'rofl, score. Works every time' Kouki mused.

A frown marred Jun's face as he pointed to the lax boy on the shore.

"WELL, if YOU grew your hair out and wore 'kari's miniskirt, YOU could pass to be her TWIN."

Sitting up a little straighter, the dark haired boy slapped a palm down on his knee and talked in a more matter-of-fact tone.

"WELL, _JUN_, maybe if you acted more like a NORMAL GIRL your age, your _DADDY _might LIKE you."

Kouki wiggled his eyebrows.

"ehh? Ehh? What do you say, Jun? Can't go wrong in a miniskirt either" he teased.

Words suddenly failed Jun. He smacked a hand to his face in embarrassment and he stayed this way for a few seconds. His brain had conjured up some disturbing images and he was trying to make them go away.

"_Juuuuuuuu-uuunnnn_, I can see you blushingggg" Kouki sang playfully as he popped a chip into his mouth, very content at the moment.

The blonde shook his head and looked up at the boy sitting comfortably on the shore who was pondering something for a few minutes.

"Hay Jun, what were you thinking about earlier?"

"hnm….nothing really." His eyes got shifty.

"..are you sure you weren't thinking about your f-"

"I'm actually trying _not_ to think about him" Jun flatly interrupted.

"…rrriiighttt…" Kouki's eyes suddenly found a pebble more interesting to look at.

Sighing, the young blonde stuck both hands into his back pockets as he aimlessly started to wade and pace around in the water. He would absentmindedly kick up the white sand at the bottom and watch how it would form a powder before settling back down again amongst some shells and water grass. Kouki watched him the whole time, occasionally licking the flavored salt off his fingers. Jun had observed this for some time before speaking up.

"I'm curious..just how much junk food have you been eating since the last time I saw you?"

"Huh? Why?" Kouki asked. Jun only squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"hnm….because it actually looks like you got a little chubby.." came the monotone response of the blonde.

"………….."

Kouki's eyes suddenly widened as he griped the bag of cute fish cakes in a choke hold. A silent gasp was emitted from the boy and Jun tried very hard to keep a straight face.

"nooo…..you're lying.." Kouki stated but it came out more in disbelief.

"no, no, seriously, your shirt even seems a little tight around your midsection. It looks like you almost have a beer gut or something" Jun pressured him, eyebrows suddenly furrowing upward as he bit his bottom lip to hold in his laughter but it didn't stop him from cracking a ridiculous smile.

"Jun! You RETARD…!"

In a swift motion, the fish cakes were hastily thrown to the side in the sand in a last ditch effort as Kouki sat on his knees and pulled up his shirt to stare at his midsection, his eyes alive with worry. The result was a well toned, taught stomach but Kouki didn't see this as he brushed his fingers over his abdomen…

Jun quickly brought a hand over his mouth and squeezed it there. His eyes began to sting with tears at the corners and he drew in a sharp breath of air.

Still kneeling in the sand, the raven haired boy forced his belly to expand outward about an inch till the palm of his hand was able to cup it… and then his eyes widened even more in devastation.

"**oh MY**_** GAWD…**_I'M **PREGNANT**. JUN, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" the pre-teen wailed.

Jun couldn't hold it in anymore. He exploded into a half snort and half giggle fit as his voice cracked with laughter. The blonde threw his head back, some tears falling from his eyes as his gaping mouth revealed a row of pearly white teeth. His smile went up so far his eyes crinkled into soft crescent shapes while his hands held his own stomach.

"AAHA….AHAHH….AHHAAHAHAAAAH…" the blonde laughed so hard he was having a hard time breathing .

"JUN, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" the blunette pouted.

Jun ignored his friend in favor of laughing and craned his back, having to take a few steps in reverse to balance himself out but he missed his footing in the sand due to the sloshing water. He fell backwards, laughing the whole way until his head was dunked under water, leaving bubbles popping at the surface. Immediately, he shot up through the surface coughing and smeared blonde hair out of his eyes before looking blankly at Kouki.

Gazing at his soaked friend, the boy brought a hand to his own mouth and snickered. A few seconds passed between them in silence and then Jun twitched and snorted. Before Kouki knew it, Jun was laughing all over again.

"AHAAHAHA-YA-HAHAH..Y-YOU… AH SSSAAHhhAH SALF C-C..CAHA-COUNSCI-HAHA!"

Translation: You are so self conscious.

Kouki raised an eyebrow at the half-assed effort the other boy's semi-incoherent words, but it's not like he wasn't amused. Laughter bubbled up inside him as a smile grew on his face.

"That's it! YOU are going DOWN!" Kouki yelled as he suddenly propelled himself from the sand with every intention of tackling the blonde.

"AHAHA-WHA!" Jun saw the other boy dash across the sand towards him and had turned around in an awkward slow fashion, bending his legs at the knees to make some kind of get away. He hoped that if he could reach the deeper water, he could out-swim the boy and avoid being plowed into.

"Jun! You remind me of a crab, the way you walk like that, haha!"

Picking his way through the water, Jun was still laughing himself silly but more out of impending doom. He could hear the splashing get louder as the other boy treaded the water and suddenly grew very near.

"AHAHAHA-OH CRAP" was all Jun could say once he heard the short interval in which the splashing stopped.

In a fluid and swift motion, Kouki had leapt and tackled the other boy in the back, plunging them both into deeper water.

In a matter of seconds the two had resurfaced, coughing and laughing softly as the waves continued to gently roll over them. Eventually they made their way back to shore where Jun promptly plopped down in the sand and let himself fall back into the powdery grains. Kouki had retrieved his fish cake bag only to realize that it was empty.

"..awwww man…" he spoke halfheartedly.

Jun popped an eye open to look at his friend who held the bag upside down and shook it for emphasis.

"…weren't those expired?" Jun asked curiously.

"..ahah…yes." the other boy shyly admitted.

"…why did you eat them?" Jun's voice took on a more annoyed tone.

"It's better than you throwing them away."

Jun smacked a hand to his face but made an "omg ew" expression as he caked his cheek with wet sand.

"You know, you have a whole shelf of them in your pantry."

The blonde didn't answer. Kouki pulled at a dark strand of hair.

"Also I took them so now they're in mine."

Jun looked at the boy with a "why am I not surprised" expression.

"hnmm..okay, I'll be right back then, let me go get some more from my house real quick" Kouki said and with that he was briskly off.

Jun rolled over into the cool sand and smiled to himself. Soon, soft melodies of kricketunes could be heard playing far off in the distance as the waves lapping at the shore became softer to his ears. Closing his eyes, the blonde had dozed off to the soothing sounds.

Back in Sandgem Town, Kouki was taking his sweet and precious time as he finally stepped out of his house into the cool evening air. Not much earlier, Professor Nanakamado had caught him in a short chat about the boy's duties as an "assistant"/trainer. Kouki had taken the wording seriously but the Doctor had only laughed and patted him on the head. You can only be young once, he had said before letting him go.

With one towel wrapped around his shoulders and a folded one under one arm, the pale skinned boy had set out to the beach again when unexpectedly strong gusts of wind almost blew him off his feet. Kouki shivered as a few leaves grazed his face and some flecks of dirt lodged themselves in his eyes, making him blink away tears. Looking up, he gasped softly in surprise.

A few feet away from him, a Kairyu had landed gracefully on all fours. On its back was a familiar blonde haired trainer with billowing green cloak tails. Dismounting his dragon Pokémon, the tall male approached the young boy and smiled. Kouki gave a brief bow in acknowledgment before completely ignoring formalities and gazing up at the man with sparkling eyes.

"Hmm! The Tower Tycoon! You're Jun's dad, right?"

Kurotsugu nodded.

"Yes..i'm actually looking for him.."

Kouki placed a finger to his chin in thought before lightly smirking to himself.

"hnmmm..ok right that's nice and everything…but first I need to make sure you ARE Jun's dad and not some pedophile who looks like him."

Kurotsugu's expression suddenly deadpanned.

'this boy…? …I don't believe this..'

About 25 minutes later, Jun had woken up and checked the time on his watch. It didn't need to take Kouki this long just to go back to his house and retrieve some things. Jun stood up, dusted his pants off and figured that he was done with the quiet beach for today as he headed back into town. He would probably spend the rest of the evening indoors with the other boy just chatting or watching him cook and he didn't mind the idea at all.

The whole way back, Jun would steadily stare at the ground, watching as it went from sandy white, to a mixture containing brown, earthy grains then to solid, fresh earth. Taking a particular path that would lead him to his friend's house, Jun was only a few meters away before he suddenly looked up and felt his throat tighten.

" What MORE could you possibly NEED?" Kurotsugu crossed his arms.

"oh, I don't know, maybe evidence in a written form from someone credible who knows you personally that could testify to the aforementioned?" Kouki countered.

The blonde man rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Ok, ok, I can understand the part about one's mere appearance but don't you think you're taking it a little too far by stating that possessing such an inherent mind perversion, -which by the way was what YOU ACCUSED ME OF, NOT THAT I REALLY HAVE IT,- is a choice when it clearly isn't?"

"I don't know if you could really call something like THAT a choice, sir, because it makes it sound like you absolve the person of responsibility."

"Being inclined in a different way is not the same as acting upon the urge." The man said interestedly.

"It doesn't make much of a difference to me" the boy said flatly.

"Then you're questioning the person's innate human nature."

"Questioning? I m just standing up for a person's right to grow up in a healthy environment."

Kurotsugu deadpanned again, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you saying I'm not a "healthy" person for Jun to be around?"

Kouki merely mimicked the action but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Jun kept his head down and inconspicuously tried to walk by without being noticed, but his signature gait only made him stand out and his green scarf had caught a breeze, making if flutter out behind him a bit noisily.

Kurotsugu laughed.

"You know, I'm sure if Jun was here, he could tell you. Then maybe you wouldn't have such a hard time believing me."

Kouki rubbed his chin in a mock adult like manner before smiling broadly as he spotted another blonde trying to make a quick getaway.

"hnmm, well.. It looks like you got lucky because here's your chance!" the dark haired boy beamed as he bounded after his friend.

Kurotsugu followed the other with a turn of the head as another young boy was unmercifully pounced on. Recognition was alight in his eyes and his heart fluttered in his chest as the tycoon approached the two. Kairyu swished its tail and looked on with interest.

"Juuuuuuuuuunnn! Where have you been?" Kouki asked, rubbing his cheek against the other boy's shoulder affectionately.

"aaaaaaahhhgggg, you're acting like you haven't seen me in ages!" Jun exasperatedly breathed out as he pushed his palm to the other's forehead in an attempt to pry himself free.

Kouki finally let up but the two had a glaring contest of wits. Jun's eyes narrowed, suspicions confirmed.

"He came and you were stalling this whole time! I can't believe you...now I have to deal with this.." he hissed out.

"What's wrong Jun, are you afraid of your own father? You're going to have to go home with him now, no way around it" his friend spoke sincerely.

"You know I'm not…" Jun glared before looking away irritably.

But inside, he was shaking. Just a little bit.

Kouki smirked and stepped to the side, subtly elbowing the young blonde in the ribs to get his attention. He listened and became more aware of the footsteps coming inevitably closer.

"Jun…" the name rolled off the other's lips smoothly, in an airy tone as a breeze gently tousled the older man's hair.

Bearer of said name immediately schooled his expression with one of small surprise and wonderment as he gazed at his father.

"papah…" came the boy's soft, low response, empty of any kind of contempt, but not exactly as endearing as Kurotsugu would have liked it to be.

Kouki inched away, staring at some interesting flowers on the side of the road near a white fence and Kairyu sniffed at the ground a few feet behind the two boys, some seconds passing on in silence.

A small smile graced the man's features and in a natural motion, he lifted his arm from his side and guided his hand so that his fingers grazed his son's cheek. Kurotsugu's fingers lingered there as he peered into face of the other but then gently, they brushed a few strands of hair behind the boy's ear, only to drift down along the curve of the child's face before coming to a stop under his chin. Jun felt his head being tilted a little more upwards towards his father, so in response he gave the man a slight scowl.

Kurotsugu smiled a little wider, his eyes forming lovely curves as he, much to Jun's unpreparedness, had stepped closer to wrap his arms around the smaller. Jun took an unconscious step back only to surprisingly have the back of his legs thwacked by something large and blunt.

"uuWAAHAH!"

Half of Jun's outburst had been muffled as he stumbled into his father's arms, his face buried into the older man's shirt. Kurotsugu had given a small "mmf!" as the boy unexpectedly tripped into him, feeling the young one latch onto his sides. The tycoon had reflexively drawn his arms around the boy to stop him from slipping downwards but just as quickly, Jun regained his footing, whipped around and glared viciously at the culprit.

Kouki was on the ground laughing his head off and pointing to the large dragon Pokémon who only batted its eyelashes at Jun in a flirtatious manner. Kurotsugu watched the exchange and nervously smiled down at his son when the boy looked up at him with a flushed face and a cheek full of air.

Picking himself up off the ground, Kouki wiped a tear out of his eye as he bid his farewell to them both, saying that he needed to go run some errands for the professor. The raven haired boy had playfully winked at Jun before running off to the lab down the street but after a few seconds he had stopped, turned around and called Jun's name. Said blonde had turned around and the scowl on his face gradually faded. Kouki waved and gave him a genuine smile.

'don't worry, everything will be fine' the expression seemed to say. And then Kouki turned around, tripped over a rock and had his face very well acquainted with the professor's mailbox.

Jun shook his head and turned around to face his father but didn't look at the man as he continued walking past him. Kurotsugu suddenly reached out an arm and hooked two fingers inside the boy's collar, pulling the younger one back to his side.

"Wow, Jun, forget about me already?"

The boy merely rolled his eyes and rubbed his arms, suddenly becoming conscious of how damp his clothes still were. The two resumed walking side by side but after a few moments of silence, Jun felt something soft and warm draped over his head. Kurotsugu chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair through the green fabric upon seeing the other's surprised expression.

Hugging the large cloak to his body, the boy closed his eyes and inhaled the faint scent of cinnamon. Peering at the ground, he was vaguely amused by it. If anything, he expected the cool fragrance of dew or even fresh pine.

'…smells nice though..' the boy thought.

After a few minutes of saying nothing, Jun finally found the question he had wanted to ask his father. Kurotsugu, though, had been prepared for the obvious.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

Kurotsugu turned to look at the boy.

"Isn't that reason enough?"

"Nope."

"and why not, Jun?"

But his child didn't say anything. To Jun, the reason was obvious and by far, a sharper thorn on the rose of their relationship than all the others that lined the stem. But he chose not to think about it.

Kurotsugu didn't know the exact reason or underlying causes; he could only suspect the surface of things when it came to Jun and he mentally cringed at that fact. The last two years for him had been spent in a mounting anticipation but those mere two years shouldn't have been long enough for Jun to become so detached. One thing the man knew, though, was that somehow there was something he did or something he wasn't doing that perpetuated the small chasm he felt between them. A soft voice filled his ears.

"How did you find me?"

"Jun, I will more or less always know where you are."

The boy tried to ignore the fact that it deeply bothered him in regards to just _how_ his father would be capable of that. Jun merely responded with "mhmm" making no effort to hide his skepticism. A few meters behind them, Kairyu was picking wildflowers, sniffing at trees and scratching grass.

"How's your mother?"

"…hnm…actually she hasn't been home for a while. She left a letter on the dining table saying she went to go see her relatives in Kanto." Jun actually could have cared less.

"Was that all the letter said?"

"mmmmm, there was some more stuff but I didn't bother reading it all." The pre-teen admitted. Kurotsugu let out a low growl.

"…Juuun…just what could you have been doing in such a hurry that you were too busy to read a simple note fully?" but his son only shrugged. The Tycoon picked a harder topic of discussion.

"..what have you been doing ever since you left the frontier?"

"..the obvious?" Jun raised an eyebrow at his father. Kurotsugu was intrigued.

"So you've been sulking?"

"Ahahahaha-no." the boy said flatly. Because Jun knew that he had done all his sulking AT the frontier AFTER he had lost to his father. He had also been in the middle of intensive training up on stark mountain that when that jerk face kid with the flaming red-yellow hair spotted and challenged him, Jun had lost.

'pfftt…it was an unfair advantage and he knew it…gah..I hate losing.' he scoffed at the memory but it was his fault too for rushing into it when his pokémon were already worn down. Jun was snapped out of his thoughts.

"You know, a little while back I had a brief encounter with the champion. Your friend Hikari was with her…It would seem Shirona has taken a great liking to her company. From what I can also conclude, especially from a certain electric gym leader who frequents the frontier, your friend Kouki certainly is the apple of someone's eye." Kurotsugu mused as he looked at the boy next to him.

Jun didn't know why but he suddenly felt very out of place and just a tad bit awkward but he smoothly responded.

"What can I say. Pedo's; they are everywhere."

Kurotsugu resisted the urge to face palm.

'Juuuunn….you just called the champion and the 8th gym leader…' the blonde man mentally face palmed instead.

"you're so amusing, you know that?" Jun looked at him briefly and then straight ahead again.

'yahhh dad….yahh..it's why older people like to touch little kids like meee..oh yah.' He mentally sang.

The two continued walking on in silence, an awkward silence mostly on Jun's part, but a silence none the less. The boy almost twitched when he heard his father speak up again.

"Maybe the next time we have a match, we should make a bet."

Jun's narrowed his eyes, suddenly not liking the sound of that.

"..whyyyy?"

Kurotsugu had smiled softly at Jun before looking ahead again and replying.

"hnmm, maybe knowing you have something at stake will help you concentrate more.."

"..like staking my dignity wasn't enough..?" Jun huffed while rolling his eyes but it only made his father smile more.

'more like staking my dignity and _losing_ it' Jun mentally corrected himself.

"Ohh..but depending on what we bet, it will make an even greater mockery of your so called dignity" the older blonde went on enthusiastically, his eyes almost shinning with amusement.

Jun's shoulders suddenly slumped a bit and his face bore a slight frown.

"You know, to me, it sounds like you're an old man with nothing better to do" the 12 year old muttered from underneath the green coat.

"…except you" Kurotsugu smoothly responded.

Jun had flinched unnecessarily.

Both blondes suddenly stopped walking and turned slightly to face each other. A few seconds of silence passed between them until Kurotsugu couldn't hold back the chortles in his throat anymore and he burst out laughing. Beside him, Jun's face was written with pure shock, his gaping mouth an attribute to his speechlessness and his cheeks tinged with scarlet.

The younger blonde had stood there for a few seconds in a paralyzed stupor staring at his father who was hunched over, laughing so hard he had to grip his sides. Jun had finally gotten up the courage to take a few shots at kicking the older man in the shins but Kurotsugu had danced away from the boy's attempts and resumed his walking pace.

"Unbelievable" Jun had shaken his head and muttered before catching up to his father's side.

Kurotsugu's laughs had gently faded away into a blissful evening silence but not before allowing one more to escape him as he finally just contented himself with smiling and gazing at the setting sun. Walking quietly alongside him, Jun had eyed this and wondered why adults didn't laugh more often; it was a nice thing to hear…

Peering at the ground, the boy solemnly listened to the muffled crunches that were made with every step they took upon the dirt path. The crisp sound was calming to his nerves and he could feel the coolness of the lush, damp green forest as his mind slowly began to wander.

Extremely conscious of the younger blonde that walked beside him, Kurotsugu stole a glance at Jun. The boy was tall enough that he came up to his chest and the collar of his green coat was hung over the boy's head so that the hem of the long garment didn't touch the ground. Occasionally a breeze would sweep by and he could hear the tails gently billow in the wind. Jun's eyes, however, seemed to be deep and pensive; his lips effortlessly set in a thin line.

Kurotsugu didn't know if Jun's reaction to what he had said earlier was to his greatest relief or to his greatest worry, but he let it slide and decided that there would be other opportunities to see how far he could or couldn't go. He opened his mouth and breathed.

"Jun.."

The 12, almost 13 year old, was inevitably pulled from his quiet reverie as a gentle tone met his ears. Using as little effort as possible to turn his head, lest the coldness of his wet collar make him more uncomfortable, Jun peered at his father and raised a fine eyebrow in question.

"smile more", the man simply stated as he winked.

Jun frowned and turned his face away, cheeks burning with embarrassment. The glistening blades of grass became more interesting at the moment and Jun pondered to himself.

'Why don't you _make_ me smile then?'

But suddenly out of nowhere, a small voice inside the boy told him that this man could make Jun do _more_ than just _smile, _that Kurotsugu could make him _writhe_ with a beautiful pain, _scream_ in a delicious pleasure and _**c-…**_

But Jun was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by his father's voice, and he was a bit grateful for the distraction although a little uneasy about where that particular train of thought was going..much less where the hell it came from.

"So, how about it?"

Jun barely registered how stiff his shoulders became as his eyes widened a good fraction.

"..about wha…t…" but Jun caught himself a little too late as he realized his father was referring to the small betting game that was mentioned earlier.

Of course, that had to be it. There was _nothing_ else that he could have wanted to try and Jun felt his face burn with shame. He just hoped his father hadn't gotten the implication that he misinterpreted what was being asked of him...which would further imply he was considering that _other_ thing or something else entirely, and even then Jun was sure the man would be skeptical and think his son was so dirty minded at such a young age…

'..and I kinda sort of am…but he doesn't have to know that..'

Jun decided to stop over exaggerating the situation and answered exasperatedly to keep his character in check because his father was starting to give him an awkward look.

"uhmm, no thanks. I don't feel like finding out what exactly I would be losing or having to do when you win. _Again."_ Jun spoke the last word with feigned contempt while keeping his eyes concentrated on how the path slowly lit up with vibrant orange and gold at the upcoming clearing of Futaba Town.

"What's this? It sounds like your confidence took a backseat to your fear" Kurotsugu said in mock surprise.

Jun glanced irritably back at the man.

"There's a _difference_ between being _confident_ and walking straight into a _trap_" the boy emphasized, his pace unknowingly becoming a little bit faster as he balled his fists at his sides. But Kurotsugu kept egging his son on, the smirk on his face growing even wider.

"True, but I think the _point_ here is that you are obviously not confident _at all_" Kurotsugu finished with a satisfied grin as he glanced down at his son, having no problem whatsoever keeping up with the young blonde.

"I don't appreciate the fact that you're trying to goad me into something I don't want to do" Jun said sternly, doing a fantastic job at masking the tiniest bit of insecurity he felt at those words.

"You just don't know how to have fun" Kurotsugu mocked but Jun kept looking straight ahead. He didn't even need to look in his father's direction to see the toothy smirk on the man's face; he could hear it just fine in his teasing, low tone.

"Trust me, I know how. You're just so old that this happens to be _your_ idea of fun" the boy retorted but Kurotsugu only feigned disbelief.

"What's wrong, you don't want to play with me?"

Jun had placed his arms behind his head and smiled to himself before answering.

"Sorry, I don't hang with senile people, but don't stress over it. You might get grey hair faster that way, _dad_."

Kurotsugu had to admit, he was becoming a little bit peeved at how well this was being dragged out and on the other hand, Jun was somewhat surprised that he was back talking his father in such a way, but these concerns were of little relevance to them both at the moment.

"Tsk Tsk, Jun, if I didn't know any better I'd say that by the way you were walking it looks like you're trying to get rid of me."

"hnmmmmm maybe", the boy replied in a carefree manner but it didn't dull the man's spirits in the least.

Honestly though, it was getting to a point where neither of them could tell if anything was purely a witty, lighthearted retort or just crude underhandedness. Kurotsugu was endlessly persistent and in spite of Jun's calmness he didn't detect anything that could have been amiss in the boy.

"What are you going to do, leave me in a hospice or a nursing home?" Kurotsugu joked.

But Jun turned to face the man, bearing one of the largest and maniacal grins as he eagerly replied.

" ACTUALLY NO, I DON'T HAVE TO BECAUSE YOU SPEND SO MUCH TIME AT THE BATTLE TOWER, IT LITERALLY _IS_ ONE." So intrigued by his own witty remark, Jun began a laughing fit of his own.

"_touché, _Jun, _touché…_" the older commented, clearly not amused…

Kurotsugu's expression had deadpanned as he stopped walking. He placed his hands behind his back as he glanced off to the side in a moment's subtle contemplation.

'hnm..well I did kind of let myself walk into that one..but…' the tycoon's eyes refocused on the boy just a few feet in front of him who now just as equally stood there but with a playful gleam in his eyes.

Jun had watched his father but after a few seconds he was beginning to feel a little put off at seeing how quiet and calm the man was. Then the boy's eyes had piqued a little in interest as the lean form of the other came closer until there was just a few inches between them. Sharp eyes pierced his own as the other placed a finger under the boy's chin, tilting his head back a bit. Kurotsugu sucked on his tongue before exhaling, smooth words cascading into the silence.

Were it not for the smarting phrase that rolled off the man's tongue, Jun would have blushed at the close proximity. Peering into the depths of the other, Kurotsugu had spoken with a softness that really could have killed.

"Well then Jun…On all accounts and by your definition, **you**_ lost_ to an old man who happens to be your _father."_

Silence ensued.

'..ohhh…I don't believe this..' Jun thought after 5 seconds of recovery time.

Clean cut and to the point, the wit of such words was enough to make him sink even deeper into depression if at all possible. In front of him, Kurotsugu just stood there, smiling…_sweetly._

"……" Jun blankly stared at his father for a few seconds before they took off once again. He could practically feel the happiness rolling off the man in waves but he bided his time when a thought came to mind.

They were in Futaba town now and the last rays of the sun were vanishing beyond the horizon. Currently they walked down a path that would lead them home, passing the other few quaint residences along the way.

"Oh yeah…" Jun suddenly spoke up more to himself as he came to "realize" something.

Beside him, the man seemed preoccupied at the moment or rather seemed to be enjoying the slight cool breeze that would sweep through his hair.

"..hay dad…." Jun's voice carried a soft tone as he addressed the older blonde curiously.

"mmm…yes Jun?" came the soft reply.

"do you have the key to the house?" Jun's eyes faintly sparkled with something.

Kurotsugu looked from his son then ahead again with an expression of concern as he recalled the events from earlier that day.

"Well, actually no…I don't. When I came here today, the door was locked but the neighbors said that they had seen you earlier so I figured you had-..."

Kurotsugu's words trailed off into silence. He peered into his son's face and noticed how the boy was looking so mischievous. Then it dawned on him.

"……Jun…you wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what?" Jun inquired, his lips suddenly curving into a tiny smile as he gazed up with innocent eyes.

"…………."

"…hnmm you mean you think I _wouldn't_ lock you out of your own house?" Jun finished for him, his irises really sparkling now.

Kurotsugu narrowed his eyes and felt a fine brow twitch. Jun's smile suddenly got a little bigger and the green coat was now hanging off his slender shoulders as he hugged the sleeves around him. The older one swallowed before speaking in a low, threatening tone.

"Run and I _will_ jump on you."

"Do it and I'll scream rapist."

"…"

"…"

"…..you wouldn't…" said the older.

"..try me" smirked the younger.

And the two stayed like that for a few seconds, anticipating any kind of movement from the other.

Around them, the sky was turning a dark blue, the green of any lush scenery had faded to black shadows and the street lights at the corners of house blocks began lighting up from far away. The strands of their blonde hair danced in the cool zephyrs but the two remained unmoving, both concentrating on the eyes of the other.

And then in a swift motion, without warning, Kurotsugu had leapt after Jun only to have the boy sprint out of his reach.

"JUN! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

'lol, as if' Jun thought to himself.

They proceeded down the street to their house on the last lot, rustling leaves strewn on the ground, stirring up the petals of flowers and making the grass blades shiver along the way in their flight.

But then Kurotsugu's blood froze at the next thing the boy screamed as he was being chased.

'oh sweet ARCEUS, NO…' was the man's last thought.

But it was too late.

Taking in a large sum of air, Jun then expelled it in the loudest voice possible.

"**RAPISTT!**"

Somehow, Kurotsugu sprinted a little faster and in a frantic, embarrassed rage had hissed back.

"**JUN! **_**IAMNOTARAPIST**_**!" **

The blonde boy with the flushed counterpart only a few feet behind him had heard this and responded with another charming word.

"PEEEEEDDOOOOOPH IIIIIIIIILLLEEE!"

Kurotsugu smacked a hand to his own face, briefly glancing to the sky as if to say 'whyyyy..! Whyyy me?'.

Jun ran for his dear life and laughed almost hysterically as he made it to the doorstep of a rather large house, the walkway cutting straight through a lawn full of flowers and shrubs. Kurotsugu was just seconds away as Jun frantically pulled out a silver key attached to a lanyard around his neck and thrust it into its place.

A magic 'click' sound was heard and his limbs seemed to be moving at the speed of molasses. Jun pushed the door open, hearing it creak in its hinges as he stumbled inside the house, quickly turning on his heel and locking the door.

'oh damn it…for the love of uhngn…' Kurotsugu miserably gave in.

Jun slid down to the floor with his back against the intricately carved oak. Just a second later, he heard his father at the doorstep panting.

Kurotsugu leaned against the door and calmed his breathing, his hair becoming matted against his forehead and the sides of his face. Behind him, kairyu waltzed up to its trainer and began sticking flowers in the blonde's hair. After a few seconds he sighed and spoke up again.

"Jun! I demand you open the door right now!"

"That will be a million dollars, please" the pre-teen's muffled snickers could be heard from inside the house.

A vein throbbed in Kurotsugu's head as he smirked to himself in irritation. In a mock cheerful voice he responded.

"..Why don't you open the door then so I can _give_ it to you, _Jun_."

But Jun ignored how forced the sentence actually sounded and tapped a finger to his lips. He "hnmmm-ed" and pretended to give it some thought, knowing full well this was trying the man's patience.

Kurotsugu carded his fingers through his hair and crossed his arms expectantly. Some flowers fell out and kairyu put them back in place.

"I don't know…where could you have gotten all that money from all of a sudden?" Jun inquired.

From the other side of the door, he could hear his father clearly.

"Didn't you know? I'm a million dollar man" the older blonde stated.

And just like that, a spark of amusement went off in Jun's mind as his eyes were possessed by a devilish gleam.

"Oh really, dad? Because to me you look like a quick twenty bucks."

Silence, and then…

"…**WHAAAAT!**"

Jun slapped his knee and covered his mouth with one hand, desperately trying not to howl in laughter. On the other side of the door Kurotsugu's arms had dropped limply to his sides, his eyes widened a good fraction and his cheeks sported a lovely shade of crimson that was becoming painful to hold. Suddenly Jun's laughter could be heard and the man gripped the intricate door handle in earnest with something akin to anger.

"Jun…since when did you have such a dirty mouth?" Kurotsugu asked in a low tone.

The boy's laughs had died down and he calmly responded to the original statement in the first place.

"so, was that the price mom had to pay to marry you? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Jun pressed on and heard a quiet chuckle from the man on the other side of the door.

"well..no because I additionally didn't know she would give me such a troublesome and disobedient child." Kurotsugu remarked.

Jun winced at what choice description Kurotsugu had just used to describe the small blonde. Those words had really smarted but he stored away his feelings for later as he smoothed his thumb into the soft fabric of his green scarf.

"That's interesting because she says I take after you."

Kurotsugu at first gave no response; he merely just fingered the door's golden handle. After a moment he parted his lips to say something.

"And as so, why are you afraid then to open the door to me, hnmm?"

"I'm not afraid."

"then why are you doing this?"

"..just to piss you off"

"…You better be careful Jun, because I think it's working" the man warned.

A scoff was heard from the other side and the door opened to reveal Jun who was slightly scowling at the man in front of him.

"Just what would I have to be afraid of you for?" the boy taunted.

" well for one, the possibility of me about to strangle you" Kurotsugu played along, his eyes forming crescents as he smiled with gentility.

"Do I have to call CPS?" Jun asked tilting his head, his lips curving into just as intimidating of a smile.

"Don't you think it will be a little too late for that?" the man had said, subtly cracking his knuckles, still keeping the same smile on his face.

"yeah…but you have flowers in your hair" Jun stated bluntly, just barely noticing. The man paused for a moment and then continued.

"..ah..yes.." Kurotsugu shook his head and a colorful shower of petals danced to the floor. Kairyu looked momentarily devastated at its broken masterpiece but then it decided to sit in the garden and take a nap.

Kurotsugu looked down and saw that some of the petals had sprinkled Jun's face. The man had laughed and pinched the boy's cheek much to the small one's chagrin.

Closing the door behind him, Kurotsugu watched as Jun disappeared down a dark hall to a room on the right and a light came on. The man followed suit.

A faint vanilla scent hung in the air as he ventured after the small boy. Kurotsugu soon found himself in a rather large living room but Jun had begun roaming around the house flipping on all the other light switches.

It had been quite a while, Kurotsugu thought, to come back to something so familiar. And it was even better too because he would get to be alone with the one person he wanted most.

* * *

Tell me what you think, how you feel etc~ Let me h..read your..thoughts!

OHHHHh..what's gonna happen next? idk

actually i do bc my brain is always thinking about ..stuff..like this.. idk

I honestly didn't think it would be so long...

really though, thank you to the people who reviewed...it makes me really happy, when you not only read but have something to say about it I guess.

Esp IcicleLily, I was actually in the middle of typing this up and i had taken a break when i received your review ^q^ it made me so happy...it's extremely motivating.

Taiiiitaii I love you, and thank you altoshipper, I love your challengeshipping one shots, i hope someday you will make an elaborate one detailing the feelings and interactions of these two characters. I love them so much..it probably makes me a sick, demented and twisted person. But you don't wake up every morning and see me in the mirror with you so ROFL HAHAH!

You know, whatever i do will never be important, or important enough, but it's that i write it down and that I share it that matters.. Even if it isn't shared with anyone bc this might not be anyone's cup of tea but

everything here are my words to you.

VwV hnm..eyes that don't lie..


End file.
